housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
Housepets Christmas
' ''Housepets Christmas''' is the 11th arc in ''Housepets! and the first Christmas special. The last page of the arc was the first to feature full color, as opposed to the traditional black and white. All future comics from this arc on are colored. Characters *Peanut *Bino *Fox *Maxwell *Bill Lindberg *Fido *Sabrina *Squeak (debut) *Bailey (debut) *Daisy *Raccoons *Tiger *Marvin *Zach (debut) Plot Peanut writes a letter to Santa, meanwhile, Bino slept in and arrives late to the Good Ol' Dogs Club Secret Santa Gift Raffle, meaning he has to take the last one left; Peanut (who has been let back in the club by Fido). Bino is annoyed by this, and Max comes by to annoy him even more. Grape and Peanut enjoy some hot drinks while in front of the fireplace and discuss how Fido let Peanut back in the Club (though it's implied that he was blackmailed). Fido made sure that Peanut would draw Bino's name and vice-versa, cause he believes that it would be a good way for them to become friends again. However, Bino heads to the pet store to buy some catnip for a prank. Max meets with Grape and gives her an invitation to the Cats' New Years dance; The Yarn Ball. He tells her to tell her cat friends, but she replies saying that she doesn't have any aside from him. Max says that this is her chance, that going to the Dance will let her meet new people. He then goes on to say she might "meet a nice girl cat". Grape responds by stating that she is a girl and Max's brain breaks. He then quickly asks if she needs a date, but she declines. At Rex's house, Rex is baking holiday cookies while singing It's The Most Wonderful Time of the Year. Grape and Peanut then pass by the house, speculating on what he might be doing. Fox asks Peanut if he can make sure his Secret Santa gift gets to the Club, cause he and his dad are going to Kansas for Christmas. Peanut agrees just as Fox is put in the literal "bucket-seat" of his dad's motorcycle. Bino continues to plot, however, all his plans won't work for one reason or another, so he settles on just going to give Peanut some Cat Snacks™ as a mock. However, at the Club's Christmas party Peanut gives him a Mailman Pinata ("filled with 3 different kinds of tripe!"). Bino is taken back by this, and feels bad about his scheming, and runs home to grab a different gift for Peanut. Fido asks Peanut if he knew that Bino was gonna prank him, and Peanut responds saying that seeing Bino all emotional was his present. Christmas Day: Bino gives Max the Cat Snacks™ that he intended to give Peanut. Rex gets his dad a nice watch, which he commends Rex on. Joey gets his girlfriend; Squeak, a piece of cheese, which she remarks is a stereotype. At the Arbelt residence, Jerry's sister sent them a new member to the family, a rabbit named Zach. Sasha's father abuses her, but she still hangs on ("I'm sorry, daddy...okay, daddy...I love you, daddy..."). Fido and Sabrina cuddle. Fox arrives at Kansas, and his cousin Bailey asks how his trip was. Daisy takes a big bag of trash, wrapped in Christmas bows, to the Raccoons. In response, they wave their arms in delight and surprise, exclaiming "Merry Christmas, Daisy." Meanwhile, Peanut enjoys new video games he received, while Grape sleeps on the couch. Events * First appearances of Zach, Bailey, Squeak, Jerry Arbelt and Mr. Holloway. * Max finds out Grape is a girl. Trivia *This is the last arc to be in black and white before the comic switched over to full color. Comic Links #http://www.housepetscomic.com/2008/12/01/a-reverent-respect/ #http://www.housepetscomic.com/2008/12/03/he-minds/ #http://www.housepetscomic.com/2008/12/05/come-on-its-your-thing/ #http://www.housepetscomic.com/2008/12/08/and-labor-laws/ #http://www.housepetscomic.com/2008/12/10/patching-things-up/ #http://www.housepetscomic.com/2008/12/12/so-thats-a-no/ #http://www.housepetscomic.com/2008/12/15/the-happiest-season-of-all/ #http://www.housepetscomic.com/2008/12/17/lame-joke-83/ #http://www.housepetscomic.com/2008/12/19/best-laid-plans/ #http://www.housepetscomic.com/2008/12/22/ew/ #http://www.housepetscomic.com/2008/12/24/how-could-he-say-yes-to-a-face-like-that/ #http://www.housepetscomic.com/2008/12/25/housepets-christmas-edition/ Category:Comics Category:Story Arcs Category:Christmas Category:2008